1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for producing a Fresnel lens on a catadioptric basis having a staged entrance surface, reflecting surfaces and an at least partially curved exit surface. The invention also relates to a Fresnel lens.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,869 discloses a Fresnel lens by means of which the light beams from a punctiform light source are rendered parallel by suitable beam guidance. The particular advantage of the lens consists in the low overall height, the large diameter and the short distance between the lens and light source. This is rendered possible by a staged design of the Fresnel lens. In a central region, the lens has a curved entrance surface and a likewise curved exit surface, compare FIG. 23 of the document. Concentric stages, for example 11 stages, are arranged outside the middle region. Each stage can be regarded as a prismatic element (or annular prism) and has an entrance surface (top side), a reflecting surface (underside) and an exit surface. The top side and underside are plane in each case, while the exit surface is curved in each case.
The light beams must be guided exactly in order to achieve an optimum light yield. In a corresponding manner, the geometry of the individual stages is to be calculated exactly. If the optimum shape of the individual stages and of the middle region are known, machine tools can be programmed to produce a corresponding Fresnel lens or a mould therefor. Because of the rotationally symmetrical construction of the Fresnel lens, the determination of the data of a radial cross section, specifically from the middle of the lens up to the outer edge (or vice versa), suffices for a unique description of the shape.